


Give up

by Ragemerize



Series: Luminous & Phantom One-Shot collection [3]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Angst, Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Past, Phanlumi - Freeform, hinted Phantom/Aria, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: Phantom dwells in memories about his past.





	Give up

It was one of those evenings where Phantom’s thoughts were drifting into a direction he didn’t want it to. He’s been having a nice day up to now, distraction keeping him sane but if he could just speak out his mind, he would probably start to shout in despair. It was hard to keep up his carefree facade towards everyone, especially towards Luminous.  
They didn’t spend much time together as both have been pretty busy recently but that annoying guy often knew how to read him, he gave him a specific look which Phantom couldn’t stand. He knew how annoyed that priest was about him getting revenge on Lotus during their final battle against the Black Mage, he knew that he wasn’t fond of his small revenge but still there was a hint of pity on his face...

He couldn’t deny that it felt great to crush that little monster beneath his foot, to watch him take his last shaky breaths until he would finally give in and die. It was as if the chains which took his air to breathe were gone in an instant, giving Phantom the opportunity to finally be free. He took revenge for Aria, his precious Empress he hoped he’d never lose. He did the right thing for her, for himself but at the same time he put everyone around him into danger... What if the Heroes would have failed to seal the Black Mage? Would he have been able to make a difference to the situation?

It kept haunting him.

It haunted him how he got revenge, how it felt so good in the start that he’d wish to be in that state forever but now that time has passed, it felt empty. He killed someone, blood stained his hands and yet Aria didn’t come back. She would stay dead forever, she probably hated him for what he did, in the end Lotus was a mere pawn of the Black Mage, nothing else. Maybe just an innocent, unknowing child who tried to keep itself alive in this rotten world.

So empty he felt... after waking up from his deep slumber in ice.

Everything changed, nothing was like it used to be, it was as if everything he once knew was gone. His fame, the people he used to know died, the world itself changed so much that he couldn’t recognize some places he used to like.

It was difficult to go on. He even thought about giving up.

Often the thief sat on top of buildings and watched people pass by beneath his feet. The cold wind kissing his empty face, the shell left behind by time. He wondered about many things, what to do next, if it would be worth it or if he really just might give up but every time he found his feet close to the edge, the point where he just had to take one more final step, he couldn’t. He should be glad for still being alive, for his friends who bet and lost their lives for sealing the Black Mage. He still had his pride left, he wanted to help people, those who walked the streets beneath him. He would let his name rise once more...

And so he did.

„Is something the matter? You are wearing an oddly gloomy face for quite some time this evening.“

Phantom took the hand on which he leaned during his short thought-trail away from his chin and firmly shook his head, giving the gray haired male in front of him a smile. He looked extra pretty today, how he elegantly held the glass of wine in his hand.

„I’m fine my dear sunshine. We still have some fun things to attend to, don’t you think?“

Luminous sighed but Phantom could clearly see the slight smile he wore on his lips.

There was no time to give up, not yet. There were enough things worth fighting for.


End file.
